I'll Catch You
by twilight heart
Summary: Oneshot. "But I'm afraid of heights!" "...I'll catch you." Roxas&Naminé.


**Author's Note:** Yay! My first one shot! Anyways, review!

**I'll Catch You**

Ah, summer is nearing. The whole school is anticipating the coming of summer. Most are looking forward to the end of year trip in store for them. Of course, nobody really wants to take the upcoming finals next week. But who cares about the finals right now? All anyone can think about is what and where their end of year trip will be, but all Naminé can think of right now are the ups and downs for their last two weeks as sophomores.

_Two more weeks of teachers; two more weeks of homework; but sadly, two more weeks with Roxas._

Naminé and Roxas have gotten so close with each other this year, it was... strange. The previous years all Roxas did was tease her and make fun of how her sketches turned out to be. Now, the two were really close friends.

"Hey Naminé," Roxas greeted as he took a seat next to her in homeroom.

Naminé looked up from her sketch and smiled at him. "Hi Roxas."

"So... what are you drawing now?" Roxas tried to get at least a glimpse of the sketch, but Naminé pulled the sketch pad away from him.

"I-it's nothing!" Naminé stuttered, quickly closing the sketch pad. "Nothing important..." Roxas looked at her, and for a second he thought he saw a tint of pink rise up her cheeks.

"Alright class, settle down!" Ms. Hartman came into the room. Naminé was glad; that was _too _close. He almost saw the picture. "I have information for our end of year trip!" The students hushed up and got back to their assigned seats. Ms. Hartman flashed a triumphant grin and continued, "I bet you all are on the edge of your seats desperately wanting to know what we will be doing for our end of year trip. Well, fear not, my students. The sophomore class this year will be going rock climbing at Harmony Cave!"

It seems there were cheers from everyone in the room. Everyone except for Naminé. A lot of things were going on Naminé's mind. _Would I make it all the way to the top? Will I fall? What happens when I fall off? What am I thinking, I can't even get halfway up the wall we have here; and that thing is twice as small as the cave we're to climb!_

"Naminé?"

Naminé felt a hand on her shoulder. She jumped a little from her seat. She turned to see whose hand it was on her shoulder. Roxas just stared at her. "Er... Naminé... are you okay? You were staring into space."

"Huh? Oh, yeah I'm fine," Naminé slightly blushed. Thankfully, Roxas didn't notice this time. She turned her attention back to the teacher.

"We will be going this Friday."

* * *

Naminé looked down at herself once she put her harness on. "Er... this is really uncomfortable..."

"Yeah," Kairi agreed. She was also a sophomore, along with Sora, Roxas's cousin. Kairi has a crush on Sora, though Kairi denied it at times; but it was too obvious when Kairi blushed everytime he talked to her. Or when Sora and Kairi's names were mentioned in the same sentence. Sora was too oblivious in everything.

"This is very..." Sora started to say.

"...weird?" Roxas finished his sentence.

Everyone who attended the trip were asked to form a group with four or five people. The four gladly formed a group together. They followed their rock climbing coordinator, Kalen, up close to the top of the cave. Naminé admired the view before her. It was definitely breathtaking. She could see the mountains and the trees planted upon it. In Naminé's opinion, it looked like giant broccoli. She giggled to herself.

It was then she noticed how high up they were, and that they were practically on top of the cave. _How are we supposed to rock climb when there's nowhere to climb?_

"How are we supposed to rock climb when there's nowhere to climb?"

Naminé stared wide-eyed at Roxas. It was as if he read her mind! Kalen merely gave a small smile. "You lucky group will get to rapel down!"

"What's that?" Sora gave a confused look.

Kalen sighed in frustration. "You have to go down from up here."

"WHAT!"

"Now you guys can just—I don't know—sit and chat while I set everything up here," said Kalen.

"But I have great fear of heights, and what if I fall from up here? Wha—" Naminé, once again, was filled with endless questions—all awaiting to be answered.

"I'll catch you." Roxas answered, staring into her oceanic blue eyes. Never before has he actually stared into those. For a moment, he found himself intently staring at her. He felt his cheeks turn red. Naminé noted this and she blushed as well. "I-I'm gonna go finish my drawing up." Naminé said as an excuse.

"They are so oblivious," Sora said to Kairi.

"Y-yeah," Kairi blushed, a small frown formed on her face. _Okay, this is it. You can do this, Kairi. Just go up to him and tell him how much you like him—piece of cake!_ "Uhh... Sora?"

He looked up from fixing his harness, "Yeah?"

Kairi hesitated. _Was this the right thing to do? What would he say?_ These thoughts and much, much more came flowing into the auburn's head. "I really like you, Sora."

Sora blushed many shades of red and scratched the back of his head nervously. Kairi frowned and turned the other way, until Sora put his hand on her shoulder. "I... really like you too, Kairi."

* * *

Naminé was now sitting on a huge rock finishing up the sketch she started working on the other day. All she needed to do were the little details... and voila—another masterpiece is created. Naminé studied the sketch she just finished and let out a small gasp. She didn't know why she drew it... she just _did_. The picture laid down before her was a sketch of her and Roxas kissing. She stared at it for a few more moments, still clueless as to how she drew such a thing. It was like... her dream... here on paper. And to be honest, it was probably her best sketch.

"Okay, who's going first?" asked Kalen. Naminé quickly folded her latest masterpiece and shoved it in her pocket.

"Uh, I guess I'll go," said Roxas.

After he was strapped up and ready to go, he stood on the edge of the cliff. And before they knew it, he was making his way down. "Alright! Good job!" Kalen cheered.

"Is he down already?" Kairi asked in disbelief. Kalen nodded. Naminé's eyes widened.

"Roxas asked me for a special request, and, well, he wants Naminé to go next," Kalen grinned. Naminé's eyes widened even more, if that was possible. _Roxas, I hate you so much._ Naminé sighed and walked over close to the edge. Kalen strapped ropes around Naminé's harness, so she wouldn't fall off or anything.

"Alright Naminé. Step back," Kalen instructed. Naminé hesitated before doing so. Before she knew it, she was right on the edge of the cliff. You could hear Roxas cheering her on. "Whatever you do, _don't look down_." Naminé, of course, looked down. She whimpered in fright. She was probably about a hundred feet up in the air, and she was about to go down there! "You'll do fine, Naminé. Are you ready?" Naminé gulped and nodded nervously. She took her first step down. _Oh my gosh, I can't believe I'm doing this. I'm gonna die! I'm gonna—hey this isn't that bad!_ She was about halfway down. Roxas's cheers could be clearly heard. As Naminé stepped on a ledge, something fell out from her pocket. To her upmost horror, it was her sketch.

And Roxas was down there.

_Holy crap. Holy crap. What do I tell him now?_ Naminé looked down, and sure enough, she could see Roxas picking something up from the ground and studying it intently. Naminé sighed. She was almost to the bottom—about three or four steps. When she stepped foot on the ground, Roxas was dead silent. She heard the barely audible cheers from Kalen up above, but she couldn't care less right now. What was she to tell Roxas?

"Y-you did a good job!" Roxas managed to say. He still had the piece of artwork in his right hand. "From down here, it looked like you did a really bad moonwalk." He laughed.

Naminé sighed. "Look Roxas... about the drawing..."

Roxas looked at the drawing in his hand. "I-is this me?" Naminé closed her eyes and nodded. _Please let this be a nightmare that I'm about to wake up from._ "A-and... is this... you?" Sighing, Naminé nodded again. "And we're... k-kissing?" Naminé gulped and looked down at the ground. "Y-yeah..."

Naminé couldn't even celebrate that she overcame her fear of heights; all her thoughts were on how she was making a fool out of herself. Her face: probably as red as a cherry. And the surprising thing? Without warning, Roxas pressed his lips against hers. Naminé didn't know what to do. Her instincts just started kicking in and kissed him back. It was a dream come true. For the first time in her life... her sketch came to life.


End file.
